Randall "Randy" Boggs
Randall Boggs sometimes nicknamed "Randy", was the main antagonist of Monsters. Inc, a protagonist-turned secondary antagonist in Monsters University and playable character in Disney INFINITY. Character Description A chameleon-like monster, Randy's past is mostly unknown. He attended Monsters University as the class nerd back then, and was Mike Wazowski's first friend there. Due to wanting to fit in with the "cool kids", he joined the rival team "Roar Omega Roar" and refused to join Mike and Sulley's team Oozma Kappa. Ever since he became an antagonist to both Mike and Sulley. He was horribly humiliated on the Scare Games when Sulley managed to pull of an excellent roar and made Randy fall out of balance, changing to a humiliating color and getting a weak score. From this day onwards, he swore revenge on Sulley for this and eventually got a job in Monsters. Incorporated. Mainly acting as the movie's main antagonist to both heroes, he tried to get a higher score than Sulley in the Scare Floor but failed and was on to Mike and Sulley "baby-sitting" Boo. He was ultimately beaten by the gang and sent to a hill-billy trailer and was attacked with a stick, thinking he was a gator. In Super Smash Bros. IV Randall appears as a antagonist unlockable playable character playing for the Disney INFINITY series. He's the trickiest character in the game and serves more as an annoyer in the game. His Neutral-Special is him throwing a Scare Cannister forward. His Side-Special is him squirming forward. His Up-Special is him taking off in a full Scare Cannister. His Down-Special is him turning invisible then appearing to slash in the same spot. His in-game description here: RANDALL "Everyone's favorite (or not?) villainous monster makes his appearance to humiliate Sulley for all that has happened. If you like to use tricky characters or like to annoy people with invisibility, Randy's your guy." Attributes Randall is the trickiest character in the game. Able to turn invisible with the guard button and being very speedy. He also serves as quite the annoyer and can annoy most people with his attacks. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Randy hits with all of his limbs first (doing 4 small attacks) and finishing with a tail swipe. *Forward Tilt: Randy bites forward. *Up Tilt: Randy claps up with his hands. *Down Tilt: Randy places a spike on the floor. The spike when stepped on, will damage anyone who touched it. *Dash Attack: Randy turns invisible and will deliver unknown blows while doing it. *Forward Smash: Randy prepares to roar. Once finished, he'll deliver a roar sound wave. Reference to one of his attacks in Disney INFINITY. *Up Smash: Randy holds out Luxo Jr. (Pixar's lamp logo) *Down Smash: Randy smashes a closet door forward. *Neutral Air: Randy performs a cartwheel in the air. *Forward Air: Randy swings his glasses which abnormally do damage. *Back Air: Randy lashes his tail backwards. *Up Air: Randy bites above him. *Down Air: A disco-ball appears below Randy and he gets on top of it. The ball then tumbles down fast to the ground. *Pummel: Randy strangles the victim. *Forward Throw: Randy pushes the opponent. *Back Throw: Randy grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *Up Throw: Randy opens a closet door and throws the opponent on it. The opponent inside the door is hurt many times and is then sent flying out of it. *Down Throw: Randy throws a sock at the opponent and many CDA Agents swarm him or her. *Floor (back): Randy bites forward and swipes his tail backwards. *Floor (front): Randy swings his head and limbs sideways. *Floor (trip): Randy bites forward. *Edge (<100%): Randy rams his body forward. *Edge (100%+): Randy climbs to the stage and swipes his claws. *Neutral Special: Randy throws a Scare Canister forward. The canister can be picked up and thrown for damage too. *Side Special: Randy squirms his body forward. *Up Special: Randy opens a steaming Scare Canister and prepares to Jetpack up with it in almost any direction. *Down Special: Randy disappears for a second and rapidly reappears in the same spot slashing. *Final Smash: Randy glows bright and releases a block of light forward. Those caught in it will be taken to a different stage. Randy then sets up the Scream-Extractor and suffocates the captive victims. Once finished with them, the victims will be sent flying off in any direction. Taunts *Up: Randy balances a Scream Canister on his index finger and says: "You all are really bad at scaring." *Side: Randy turns invisible and reappears with a different color. The colors are as follows: striped blue, zig-zag yellow, checker green and furry brown. Once he notices his different color, he changes quickly. *Down: Randy balances himself on the Pixar Ball and says: "You're too fun for a fighter" On-Screen Appearance Randall squirms his way into the stage as if looking for someone. Cheer *Female Voices: Randy! Randy! Yes he can! Because he's our man! Randy! Randy! Yes he can! Because he's our man! Idle Poses *Randy looks at all directions as if looking for someone. *Randy does a evil grin. Victory Poses *Randy rubs his hands and has an evil grin on his face. *Randy is laughing maniacally at the sky. *Randy throws Boo's monster disguise at the ground and crushes it with his foot. Event Matches *Event 16: Scare Elites: Defeat Randall with Sullivan in a set time. *Event 30: Newcomers!: Defeat the newcomers to the series. *Event 43: Game & Fight: Defeat Randall, Paper Mario and Bonkers as Mr. Game & Watch while their appearance is similar to a Game & Watch character. Role in Story Mode Randall appears as Emperor Zurg's henchman and works on his own things and does not listen to the Emperor. He normally antagonizes Sullivan when possible but after a rude defeat, he although unwittingly, joined Sullivan's gang. Costumes *Normal Randall: Randall on his normal appearance. *Nerdy Randy: Randall wearing his glasses and looking younger. *Omega Monster: Randall wearing the Roar Omega Roar outfit. *Pinkie Randall: Randall with a pink skin with pink hearts. Gallery Randall.jpg|Artwork from Monsters Inc. Randy~MU.jpg|Artwork from Monsters University Randall.png|Randall's Icon (Alternate Version) Randall (Disney Infinity).png|Randy's character icon Trivia *Randall is one of the few characters to talk in story mode and in the game. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Disney INFINITY series